Optical receiver modules are used for receiving high-speed (e.g., GHz) optical data signals propagating along an optical fiber. Typically, within these optical receiver modules there is an optical detector electrically coupled to an amplifier circuit in such a manner that light from the optical fiber illuminates the optical detector, the optical detector generates photocurrent in response thereto, and the amplifier circuit amplifies this photocurrent.
As light enters the optical receiver module from the optical fiber, some of this light reflects off the receiver and bounces back into the fiber. This back-reflected light deteriorates the overall performance of the optical transmission network.
In accordance with the teachings described herein, systems and methods are provided for attaching an electronic device to a substrate. The method comprises depositing solder in a first pattern over a first bonding pad on the substrate; depositing solder in a second pattern over a second bonding pad on the substrate, wherein the second pattern defines a larger area than the first pattern; placing the electronic device on the substrate such that pads on the electronic device are aligned with the first and second bonding pads; and reflowing the solder between the pads on the electronic device and the first and second bonding pads, causing the solder deposited on the first bonding pad to form a first solder joint and the solder deposited on the second bonding pad to form a second solder joint. The second solder joint is larger than the first solder joint causing the electronic device to be attached at an angle relative to the substrate. As used herein a “pattern” need not have repeating units, and may consist of one or more units.
An optical receiver module is provided that includes an optical detector having a first set of bonding pads, and a substrate that includes a second set of bonding pads. The optical detector is attached to the substrate by solder joints formed between the first and second sets of bonding pads. The solder joints include a first set of solder joints and a second set of solder joints. The second set of solder joints is larger than the first set of solder joints, thereby causing the optical detector to be attached at an angle with respect to the substrate. As used herein, a “set” may have one or more than one member.
An optical detection device includes an optical device and a substrate. The optical device is attached to the substrate by solder joints formed between the optical device and the substrate. The solder joints include a first set of solder joints and a second set of solder joints. The second set of solder joints are larger than the first set of solder joints, thereby causing the optical device to be attached at an angle with respect to the substrate.